She Walks in Beauty
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: LukeLorelai fluff inspired by writer's block. The title does imply that Lord Byron's poem is used and indeed it is.


**She Walks In Beauty**

A/N: This is a one shot that I kinda got off the top of my head after coming up with nothing to update 'Being Spontaneous' with. It's not long at all and probably not good. Just a little piece of fluff one shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lorelai and Luke regretfully belong to whoever the hell owns it now. The poem is 'She Walks in Beauty' by Lord Byron and I do not own it either.

She walked in silence, coat drawn tight around her as the winter's first snow enveloped her. Face up she bore the cold, knowing already that her nose would qualify her as Rudolph. Stopping next to the gazebo she looked up into the sky. As the snow continued to pour around her she smiled, her arms gradually making it to either side of her where she meticulously began to spin, careful not to slip on the ice already forming on the sidewalk before her.

Gaining momentum with every step she was soon laughing like a young child becoming dizzy for the first time. Beginning to lose her footing she soon found herself staring up into the sky. Although black in color, contrasting it was the breathtaking vast of falling snow. Falling from the Heaven's, pure and cold she soon found her theory of earlier to be false, her warm nose melting a snowflake perched perfectly on its tip. Smiling she moved her arms and legs outwards, making her angel in the heightening snow. After deciding that its impression was made she lay there for a moment, content in the cold, wet snow…

The sight of her resting in the snow was enough to melt his heart. Walking silently through the cold night she was undoubtedly enjoying the first snow of the season. As Kirk exited the diner mumbling about checking on his mother he thought for a moment of going to her. The diner was now empty and seeing as Rory was at Yale she would probably enjoy the company. Something however held him in his place as he fixated his attention on her.

_She walks in beauty,_

_Like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and_

_Starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark_

_And bright_

_Meet in her aspect and _

_Her eyes_

_This mellow'd to that_

_Tender light_

_Which Heaven to gaudy_

_Day denies_

Slowly bringing her arms shoulder level she began to spin in place. A child-like grin covered her face and now more than ever he was dying to run and join her. A light across the way however stopped him and he could see the outline of Miss Patty watching her as she…played. To her Lorelai was unconcerned about anything but enjoying the moment. To them that was her anthem, but he knew better. While she does indeed enjoy the moment she is always concerned about something or someone. Despite her free spirit she was always pleasing people, fretting over something. While outwardly she did not portray this she was an open book to him. Inwardly she was a mass of love, understanding, and empathy. She had been through so much to try to help everyone else and did so little for herself. Now as she began to loose her balance he watched as she fell in a heap into the snow.

_One shade the more, one _

_Ray the less,_

_Had half impair'd the_

_Nameless grace_

_Which waves in every_

Raven tress 

_Or softly lightens o'er her face_

_Where thoughts serenely _

_Sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their_

_Dwelling-place_

From his place behind the counter he was still able to see her, snow covered and more than likely smiling. Preparing himself for the inevitable visit she was sure to pay him he could do nothing more but watch anxiously as she again made an angel in the snow.

As Miss Patty's light flickered off the diner was now the only place open in town. The street lamps that lined the sidewalks of Stars Hollow had been lit hours ago and she sat up quickly, the light illuminating the joyful expression that covered her face. As if she could sense his gaze she looked directly at him, the smile on her face growing at the sight of him. Smiling slightly back at her he motioned her into the diner, pointing towards the coffee pot. To his utter surprise she shook her head and motioned him outside, spreading her arms wide in invitation. He only shook his head back, his smile widening as he grabbed a rag and began to wipe furiously at the counter.

_And on that cheek, and_

_O'er that brow_

_So soft, so calm, yet _

_Eloquent_

_The smiles that win, the_

_Tints that glow_

_But tell of days in goodness spent_

A mind at peace with all below 

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

Smiling still he chanced another glance out the window. With playful eyes she stared back at him, still sitting in the snow before him. Tilting her head and laughing playfully he only grabbed his coat and rushed outside, the wind from outside slamming his door where the sign was now turned to 'Closed'.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
